


My Most Admirable Foe

by bettername2come



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Psych: The Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn's thoughts on his relationship with Yang following the events of the Musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Most Admirable Foe

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Be nice.

Yang is dead.  


Part of Shawn thinks it can’t possibly be true. They were connected. For better or worse, Shawn had thought she would always be there, locked safely in a mental institution or lurking in the shadows just out of sight with a telephoto lens, like she had been for longer than Shawn cared to think about.  


Once again, he and Gus attend an almost empty funeral. Henry says he’s crazy to attend, and Shawn can’t even argue with him. He feels like he should give a eulogy, but he remembers how the last eulogy he gave had gone and thinks better of it. Besides, what is there to say about the maniac who almost blew up your mother, then killed her own father to save you? What do you say about someone who died saving your life? He’s grateful and guilty and knows that none of this would have happened if he had just believed her in the first place. He also knows that the last four years would have been a lot simpler if he had just kept riding his bike all those years ago and never caught her attention. Then again, he still would have become a detective, Yin still would have been impressed with his work, only this time he, Gus, and his mother would have had no one to defend them.  


Henry was right. Shawn and Yang did have a sick relationship. He still has nightmares about the first (well, second) time they met.  


_“But then you wouldn’t like me, Shawn. And I want you to like me.”_   


Congratulations, Yang. You got what you wanted. Because Shawn meant what he said to Lamberth. Somewhere along the way, between playing along to save lives and learning Yang had only ever killed to save his life, he had gained a friend. A creepy, clinically insane, stalker friend, but a friend nonetheless.  


He was going to miss her.  


However, if she decided to pull a Despereaux and come back from the dead, he was more than willing to change his opinion on that.  



End file.
